Forum:2019-02-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- I'm happy. We finally have a first name for Captain Hawkins! -- William Ansley (talk) 05:41, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Friday's page followed directly from Wednesday's, so we already knew all the dramatis personae. Today's page is a new thread, and I'm realizing how important the coloring is to recognizing the lesser characters. I spent a while, for example, convincing myself that that couldn't possibly be Albia at the left in panel 2. And it's a good thing that the good captain told us that other person is Seffie, because I wouldn't have recognized her. And, speaking of panel 2, is that a tattoo on Jeanne's right shoulder that looks like Bang's forehead decoration? ➤ So, two important questions. First, who is that in panel 1? My guess would be Bang, if we were still in England, but no, we're in France. Is it Seffie? Or is this some bad guy we've lost track of, such as Madwa? Second, who are the other two people going to England with Seffie, and why? Tell me it isn't Zola and Grandmother. Bkharvey (talk) 06:11, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :The hooded figure in the first panel is most likely Seffie incognito, dealing with the bartender's bill for holding up her favorite smuggler captain. I think this urgent trip may be because of catching wind of Klaus-In-Gil's plans for Gil's matrimonial future. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:13, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :: I just noticed that in panel 3 Seffie is holding onto an outer garment. This is another reason we need the page colored! That would help settle whether it's Seffie in panel 1. Bkharvey (talk) 04:46, February 19, 2019 (UTC) ::How would she have found out? This is a very recent decision, and I don't see why Trelawney would have told Seffie about it. Bkharvey (talk) 06:18, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::The trip is way too urgent to just be about romance. Why covert? Why NOW? Why clearly at great expense? --Fred1740 (talk) 11:57, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: If Seffie learnt that Gil was in England period, which would provide her a day or so to learn, she would figure out that the Queen would have intentions like that. A marriage alliance has obvious benefits for England, and Gil is pretty much the only one supportive of a marriage between the Wulfenbach Empire and House Hetrodyne. Moreover, from what we saw after Martellus and Agatha came back, Seffie has staked not only her love life but political position into creating an alliance between the Storm King Conspiracy and the Wulfenbachs--if Gil marries someone else, he position within the Conspiracy is pretty damaged, which can be fatal. All of this also assumes that Martellus, or some faction of the Conspiracy, (honestly, at the rate we have seen them being pruned back over the last 2 years, how many do they have left?) is not trying something stupid regarding England given how Gil, Tarvek, and Agatha are all there together. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 18:32, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :::: I don't think the alliance between the Storm King gang and Gil depends on him marrying Seffie. The alliance was blessed by Grandmother and negotiations would continue even if Seffie died. Gil marrying Agatha would make it an unstoppable three-way alliance. I agree with Fred that something else is going on. What we should be focusing on is the identity of the other two passengers. Bkharvey (talk) 21:28, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::I agree. Think of the bit about "No customs. No officials. No paper. No flight plan." She's not just visiting England to see Gil, which she could do in a totally above-board way (and it's not like Gil is somehow going to get married to a Brit tomorrow). Seffie's transporting someone or something that she absolutely does not want anyone to know about, or even suspect she's transporting. :::::(Maybe she's also trying to hide it from her family. When she sent Tarvek on the Tortoise, Martellus and Grandma both tried to interfere. Maybe that incident has convinced her that she needs to be as sneaky, fast, and paranoid as humanly possible to smuggle something out before her family is able to stop her.) Quantheory (talk) 23:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :::I'll buy the romantic angle only if she is traveling with two Smoke Knights with the intent of kidnapping Gil. The "Storm King Conspiracy" involved the Prophesy - "Peace will only be found when the Storm King and the Heterodyne Princess are wed." From the Order's point of view that's Agatha and either Tarvek or Martellus. The Prophesy is why Tweedle keeps trying to get close to Agatha. Seffie is pushing for the political alliance between Wulfenbach and Sturmvoraus/von Blitzengaard as she personally wants Gil. During the two and a half years Martellus et. al. were in transit, Grandmama considered making Gil the Storm King and fulfilling Seffie's dream but for the political merger not for Seffie. Martellus and Agatha bursting onto the scene changed everybody's game plans. --Fred1740 (talk) 02:21, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: Yes, and it's not two Smoke Knights, because in that case she could bring along ten Smoke Knights and it wouldn't matter to Captain Jeanne. It has to be two non-generic, non-interchangeable characters. I'm kind of hoping one of them is Colette, even though I can't think of a reason that would make that plausible. It would have to be that some disaster in Paris is making her seek Albia's help. The most plausible thing, I think, is that one of them is Grandmother, which is why I suggested earlier that if so, Zola is the most plausible third passenger. Bkharvey (talk) 02:44, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: :::: ... or Tweedle, I suppose. Bkharvey (talk) 03:33, February 19, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It's interesting that Jeanne is so pleased to see Seffie and so willing to offer her passage given how badly her last commission came out. What is the bond between them? Seffie is straight, given her feelings toward Gil. Bkharvey (talk) 06:18, February 18, 2019 (UTC) : Seffie being obsessed with Gil doesn't automatically mean that she isn't also capable of romantic attraction towards women. And I doubt this trip is directly about Gil, although in the quite likely event that Seffie has access to English newspapers, she has a source of info in regards to Gil and Ms Thorpe possibly linking up. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:50, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Blargh, I have a memory like a sieve. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 06:59, February 18, 2019 (UTC) : Seffie is a very personable person, and a schemer who knows that making connections has a long term benefit. I would expect her to have lots of friends in many places. Argadi (talk) 08:37, February 18, 2019 (UTC) So we have to wait to find out if the General kills the Sturmvoraus, or how the castle acts if he doesn't. ➤ :Higgs isn't going to do anything to Tarvek. It was done as a joke for the readers. The Castle is a sadistic, mechanic monster that thinks it has a sense of humor. Higgs has been around the Castle long enough that he fully recognizes it when it offhandedly tells him to kill Tarvek - "Yep, That's the Castle." --Fred1740 (talk) 11:57, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Today's comic has been up since at least last Thursday, but only viewable through the Sneaky Gate. Argadi (talk) 08:37, February 18, 2019 (UTC) : Oh. I thought I knew what that meant, but apparently I don't, and the wiki page isn't helpful. And, I would be willing to bet money on whether Higgs kills Tarvek. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 08:40, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :: I hadn't paid much attention to that page in a while. I just made an update to add some more detail. There is even more detail in the original 2008 version of the page, feel free to add that to the current page if you this that would be helpful. ::: Ah! Thank you! Bkharvey (talk) 21:23, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I knew I'd seen a mention of the Queen's Tatoo I finally found it. It would have been very easy if I hadn't done such a lousy job on the entry for the page where the first mention occurs in the Chronology. I fleshed it out somewhat now. Better late than never, I suppose. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:06, February 19, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, I suppose today's reference to it is at least a partial answer to why she's willing to take another dangerous commission from Seffie despite losing most of her crew last time. Bkharvey (talk) 06:13, February 19, 2019 (UTC) : Speaking of the tattoo, do we see it in this page? That's another reason we need color; I can't tell if the zigzags on her forehead are her hairline or a tattoo. (The scar under her eye isn't it; she had that at Dover One, although not when we first met her.) The young lady she's talking to in panel 2 appears to be pointing at her face, which argues for the zigzags -- plural because there are two of them in panel 7. Bkharvey (talk) 08:35, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Is the person with the bangs (somewhat reminiscent of Lucrezia) in panels 2 and 3 important? Bkharvey (talk) 01:34, February 20, 2019 (UTC) This page and the previous page are now colored. (But we can't be sneaky yet.) Argadi (talk) 04:30, February 20, 2019 (UTC) : ... and Seffie's hair is way the wrong color. Bkharvey (talk) 04:46, February 20, 2019 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS From the Girl Genius Facebook page: Dearest Readers, The girl on page 66 of volume 19, was mis-colored by me because I believed her to be a new character and not Xerxsephnia von Blitzengarrd. All apologies to this historical oopsie term. A corrected version has been produced at personal cost and will be made available soon. - Yours Always Professor C. Wright L.o.t.M.P. --Fred1740 (talk) 19:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC)